


[podfic] Spinning

by Annapods, growlery



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Kevin tries to keep Johnny anchored to the earth.00:49:30 :: Written byGigantic.
Relationships: Johnny Gaudreau/Kevin Hayes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[podfic] Spinning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spinning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111470) by [gigantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/pseuds/gigantic). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfspinning):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bbDCOzVM1m1pTrTYzktwD146-k6HC1eh):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was edited for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 charity auction.  
Thanks to Gigantic for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Additional credits:**  


* [background pic](https://unsplash.com/photos/rOAFxjnfRgg), [submarine outline](https://www.vexels.com/png-svg/preview/168378/submarine-torpedo-screw-diver-silhouette)
* [lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna and Annapods.
* sfx from [bbc sound effects](http://bbcsfx.acropolis.org.uk/) and [freesound.org](https://freesound.org/), full listing [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1i9RB3V0NHwqiITA2QYqB0szt_31uhQ8QjzR72WXx1ic/edit?usp=sharing). 

**Content notes:**  
Recreational weed, iirc that’s it? Please tell me if I forgot anything.  
  
---


End file.
